


Goodnight Angel

by Fvckthisreality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvckthisreality/pseuds/Fvckthisreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken minds speak the truth and when a certain (Ex) angel has a little too much to drink, he breaks down in front of the person he cares about most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Angel

"Cas buddy, I think you had too much to drink," Dean manage to get out as the other stumbles on his own two feet, Sam nods in agreement as they helped the fallen angel back to the bunker.

"I can...d-drink another..." Castiel slurs, they basically drag him through the door. He only had a few glasses and was completely wasted unlike Sam and Dean, who were just tipsy. Once inside They sat the drunkerd down on the couch before Cas flops down into his side, arm dragging along the floor.

"I'll go get a blanket " Sam says, leaving the two alone in the sitting area.

"I can...have another, I'm-notdoneyet."

"I think you're done for tonight," Dean says, sitting down by his head and patting his back. "Get ready for a killer hangover in the morning." He whines in response, Sam come in with a blanket over his arm.

"So he's staying here?" Dean looks up from Cas and up to his brother, only to see that it wasn't Sam. "Don't you think that isn't a good idea?"

"Zeke, he's drunk, he can't think straight, can't drive. Let alone protect himself." He points out, "One night isn't going to kill you." Ezekiel stares at him with a unreadable look before letting out a breath of defeat, he knew how Dean was stubborn when it came to the welfare of the ones he loved. 

"Will you make him leave in the morning?" Dean gritted his teeth at his question, he didn't want Cas to leave at all. 

"Yes." Was all that left the Winchester's mouth, he had some more choice words but he decided to keep them to himself. He tore his eyes from him and looks back down at the drunk man who was currently mumbling nonsense. His eyes were closed and face slightly pressed against the couch cushion, his leg now hanging off the couch. 

"He...can stay for just one night, I guess...." Zeke seem to be thinking really hard and trying to form words in his mind, "I hope it doesn't hurt anything." 

"Zeke, he's leaving in the morning so don't worry about it ok?" Dean told him, he left out a breath of frustration. Ezekiel nods, placing the blanket on the arm of the couch.

"I know he's your friend," He tells him, "You want him to be here more then anything but-"

"Yes, Zeke. I know, he's wanted by all the other angels." He mutters, he didn't want to go over that again. 

"Z...zeck?" Cas asks groggy, he lifts his head and blinks at Dean. Dean looks up at Ezekiel, giving him a look that told him 'Best for you to leave now.' The angel took the hint and left the two alone. "Dean...?" He turns and sees Sam leaving the room, "I'm confused, what are you talking about?"

"We were...talking about someone we know. Don't worry about it, Cas." Dean laces the lie up rather quickly, Cas sits up rubbing his eyes. "Maybe you should get some shut eye? You seem like you need it."

"But when I wake up in the morning," Cas pauses, a sad expression shows, "I would have to leave, isn't that what you said?" They stare at each other for a couple of moments before Cas looks away, "So Sam doesn't want me here either, I see." His shoulders slump and he hangs his head, "Now that I'm human, I'm Powerless and...unwanted."

"Cas, it's...damnit, it's not that!" Dean spits out but being that the other was drunk, he spoke without hesitation. 

"After all I've d-done, I wouldn't want me either." He brings himself to look back up at Dean, "Is that why you don't want me here? You don't trust me anymore, I'm no longer apart of your family?"

"Cas-"

"Dean, I don't want to leave." Cas interrupts, "I'm scared, of being hungry, of being homeless, everything!" Dean could feel a lump in his throat when he sees the tears in the fallen angels eyes, "But what scares me the most is being alone." A tear falls down his cheek and Dean swear his heart brakes in two. "I don't want to be alone anymore, Dean. Please, don't make me lea...ve." Castiel starts to shake and tears start to fall one after the other, "I want to feel wanted, I can help...with studying or-" His sentence was cut off by two arms pulling him into a hug, he buries his face into his shoulder and grips his shirt. Dean was trying his best to keep a straight face but the tears he was fight weren't helping him as his bottom lip quivered. 

"Don't you dare think that your unwanted," His voice was hard and dead right serious, the crying angel lowers his crying into quiet sobs. "I want you here, Cas, your family no matter what you do. It's just...things are a bit complicated at the moment," he starts to rubs his back in comforting motions, "Once we have everything figured out then you can stay but you just have to hang on a little while longer." Tears were seeping through his shirt, he could feel them sticking to his skin and hearing him breathing rapidly/shaky didn't help the guilt that was eating at him right now.

"You don't hate me for what's happen?" 

"Of corse not, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know!" He pulls him back so Cas could look at him, "And I would never hate you. Yes, I may get mad and stomp off but I lov-" He stops him himself, words caught in his throat, Cas tints his head in confusion before a smile forms.

"I love you too, Dean." He looks down at his hands that were gripping his shirt, "and Sam, you're both are very important to me." 

"You're both important to me too," Blue eyes meet Irises, warm feels stir.BWhen Dean leans forward and kisses the other on impulse, just a simple lips press to the others. Dean pulls back quickly once he realizes what he's doing and fidgets in his seat. "Cas, man...I didn't mean to, it...I wasn't thinking." 

"Can...you do it again?" Castiel asks, leaning closer. The kiss felt nice and...loving. "Please? I liked it." Dean looks surprised at his words, he liked him kissing him? He clears his throat, rubbing his neck nervously. 

"Um...alright." He leans closer, Cas is drunk, he's not thinking straight. Dean thought, brushing his cheek and pulls him into another, more passionate kiss. Their lips move against each other, Dean could taste the alcohol on his tongue and it was intoxicating. Cas places a hand on his leg and leans closer, Dean replies by resting his hands on the others hips and tilting his head, humming into their lips. "Cas...I...don't..." He says between the warm, gentle kisses, the said ex-angel stops and pulls back to give him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" He looks down to his hand that was still on Dean's leg so he pulls it away, "Did I...do something wrong?"

"No, no...Cas, you didn't do anything wrong." The hunter clears his throat and rubs the others hips, he couldn't do this, not with the other drunk. "You're wasted, Man."

"So?" Castiel leans forward to kiss him against but Dean's hands found his shoulders and stops him.

"You're drunk, I'm not doing this when you can't consent-"

"I do though," 

"Not with a clear mind," Dean says, Castiel's eyes lower to his chest, feeling rejected. A hand cups his jaw, making him look back up into eyes of iris. "It's not that I don't want you, I do."

"I trust you, Dean." He leans quickly to steal a kiss on his warm lips. Dean was thrown off by the action then his surprise replaces with a smile, their eyes stare at each other until Cas looks away embarrassed. "Thank you for letting me stay a night, it means a lot."

"You know it's no problem for me," Dean leans to looks at his face, he could see the blush scattering on his already pink cheeks. "If it were up to me, I would have you stay."

"I want too," That sad tone was back in his voice as he barely spoke above a whisper, "Dean, I..." He knew his pleas were useless so his head drops and his shoulders slump, "I'll do anything to stay with you." Dean's breath catches in his throat along with a lump, when he sees a tear drop onto his friends hands, he chokes on it.

"Cas, Cas buddy, look at me." He lifts his head and wipes the tears away with his thumb, "I will have you here with me, if it kills me." Dean pulling him into his arms so he could rub his back. His innocent simple mind was precious, it was something he loved about him. It made him so cute, he just wanted to hold him in his arms and love him. "Lets get you to bed so you can sleep it off," He pats his back and stands up, pulling the drunk to his free. Bad idea. His legs turn to jello, wobbling almost falling if he hadn't grabbed onto the other for support. "Whoa, whoa."

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to be in control of my legs" He says against his chest, grasping his plaid shirt. Dean wraps his arms around his waist and hauls him up against his body, their chests flush against each other. Cas wraps his arms around his neck and Dean makes him wrap his legs around his waist by pulling his thighs up.

"I've got you," He says into his ear, Dean takes him to his room and lays him down on the bed. He reaches down and pulls the blanket up to over Castiel, telling him to get some sleep.

"Dean," Cas grabs his wrist before he could leave, "Don't leave, Can you sleep with me?" Those words turn the hunters cheek red, clears his throat before just nodding

"Um...y-yeah." He stutters, pushing back the blankets to lays down beside the other, both in their sides, facing each other. "Good night."

"Good night, Dean." Dean watches at Cas closed his eyes, he could hear the drowsiness in his voice. It would only be a matter of time before he was out. 

"Goodnight Cas," He snuggles closer, "Sweet dreams Angel."


End file.
